


In Which Remy Almost Fails to Do His Job

by MidnightLegend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I probably won't post this until later but okay, I'm bored so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLegend/pseuds/MidnightLegend
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	In Which Remy Almost Fails to Do His Job

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep? What's sleep? I don't know what sleep is.
> 
> In all seriousness though, hope you enjoy.

Alexis glared at the ceiling.

Looking over the clock, she checked the time, _2:10 AM._

Why couldn't she fall asleep? It felt so easy to do on some nights, but that was only when she was really tired.

She'd already tried turning off her electronics at 8:30 PM. She tried calling for the Side that was responsible, but of course he didn't come.

"Get ready to wake up in the afternoon again future me." She muttered to herself, abandoning the covers. She wasn't cold anyway, she was actually hot.

Patton would be probably be a little upset if she missed breakfast (for the third time in a row? Or the second?). Oh well, she couldn't care less right now. She would have to ask Roman if she could borrow his fan for a night, not that it would matter.

If she stayed absolutely still and quiet, she could hear crickets chirping right outside her window. She wanted to tell them to shut up. It didn't help her any that _someone_ (Roman) had decided to leave the TV in the room right next to her's (Was it his room? She never stopped to think about it) on, and now she was being disturbed by that noise as well.

She already got up several times to try and make herself tired, but nothing seemed to work.

Then she realized her door was slightly cracked open. She forgot to close it when she came in. She walked up and did so. Go figure, it made no difference, so she opened it back up, wondering if it was because she was too hot. All that did was let more light and noise in. She left it cracked.

Just when she was about to give up, Remy popped in her room. She glared at him, sitting up.

"Where were you when I actually needed you?" He took a sip of his coffee, oh how Alexis wanted to knock that Starbucks cup right out of his hands.

"Out." One word and she knew everything.

"Well, could you _please_ let me fall asleep?" Remy pretended to think, before shrugging. But at the pleading look on her face, he couldn't help himself, and snapped his fingers.

Alexis was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, Patton noticed that everyone except Alexis had showed up to breakfast.

"Virgil, do you think you could go check on Alexis?" Virgil, sitting across from Patton, nodded and went to wake Alexis up.

"I wonder why she hasn't been at breakfast lately, she's been sleeping in a lot more." Roman looked at Logan, who was just finishing his coffee.

"She may not be getting adequate sleep."

"But I want to sleep, Virgil..." Virgil was dragging in a half-asleep Alexis, she sat down in her spot while he went back to his.

At the looks she received, she decided to explain.

"Remy's failing at his job."

"REMY!" Roman called. Sleep popped in, similar to last night, and sat down.

"What's up?" Alexis had fallen asleep, her head was down, and since Virgil and Logan were right next to her, they could hear her softly snoring.

"Why aren't you letting Alexis get her beauty sleep? It's very important for her you know." Remy only shrugged in response.

"Too many distractions, how's anyone supposed to sleep with you blasting Disney songs at three in the morning?" Cue the offended Princey noises.

"It's not _just_ my fault."

"Sure."

The day went on as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look, I finally finished a draft I completely forgot about, wonder how many times that has happened and will happen again...
> 
> Oh well, I'm not tired anymore, this was started a few weeks ago but never finished.


End file.
